


Sonríe para mi

by Sawako93



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93
Summary: Tom es un aspirante a modelo que busca la ayuda del fotógrafo más cotizado para potenciar su carrera
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal & Tom Holland, Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Kudos: 3





	Sonríe para mi

Tom estaba guardando sus cosas en una mochila, era la primera vez que trabajaba con este fotógrafo y quería dar una buena impresión ya que le habían dicho que si le caía bien iba a hacerlo muy famoso; hacía unos años había iniciado su carrera de modelo y si bien lo llamaban para pequeños desfiles y uno que otro comercial no le iba tan bien como deseaba. Cogió su mochila y se miró en el espejo antes de salir, su rostro le devolvió una sonrisa y fue hacia el metro, reviso en su celular la dirección que su agente le había dado y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del estudio se sentía muy nervioso. Pulso el timbre del intercomunicador.  
\- Buenos días, soy Tom Holland, tenía una cita para hoy  
\- Adelante  
Tom entró por un largo pasillo y en una habitación bien iluminada se encontraba un hombre de unos 30 años, alto, cabello corto y barba muy cuidada; se quedó mirándolo durante un segundo y pensó que había interrumpido la sesión de otro modelo.  
\- Pasa- indico el hombre  
\- Hola… lamento interrumpir, busco a Jake Gyllenhaal…  
\- Soy yo- le sonrió  
\- ¿Qué? - Tom lo miró asombrado- pero si tú pareces un modelo  
\- También soy modelo- se encogió de hombros  
\- Vaya… sin duda alguna lo eres…  
\- Puedes dejar tus cosas sobre esa silla- le señalo un lado del estudio- ¿Cuántos cambios de ropa has traído?  
\- Tres- Tom dejo su mochila y saco el primer cambio- ¿puedo usar tu baño?  
\- Claro- señalo una puerta cercana  
Tom entró al baño y cambio su ropa deportiva por una camisa, unos pantalones de vestir, una corbata negra, un saco y zapatos, salió del baño y Jake no pudo evitar reírse.  
\- ¿Acaso vas a ir a un funeral? - lo miró de arriba abajo  
\- ¿No? - Tom miró su ropa  
\- Ven  
\- No creo que esté tan mal- Peter se detuvo delante de él- Tal vez la corbata… espera que haces…  
Jake le quito el saco, y lo puso en su antebrazo, tiro la corbata a un lado y desabrocho los tres primeros botones de la camisa, dio una vuelta alrededor de él y dio su visto bueno  
\- Ahora si- señalo el taburete que estaba en medio de la sala- siéntate ahí, luego te daré el saco  
Tom se sentó en silencio y comenzaron las fotografías, al menso si es bueno modelando pensó Jake mientras lo dirigía, le indico que se moviera a otro espacio del estudio para seguir tomando las fotos. Jake se acercó y arregló su cabello, lo miró durante largo rato por todos los ángulos.  
\- Sácate la camisa  
\- ¿Qué? - Tom se ruborizo  
\- ¿Quieres que yo te la saqué?  
\- No… no… yo lo hago- se quito la camisa y se quedó en una camiseta sin mangas  
\- Bien, unas así y otras con el saco puesto  
\- Ok  
Siguió tomando las fotos, el chico era bien parecido no podía negarlo, debía de estar aún en sus veintes, su cuerpo estaba bien trabajado y su cabello castaño combinaba bien con su piel blanca  
\- ¿Puedo ver que más has traído? - preguntó Jake  
Jake se acercó a la mochila y examino las prendas, sacó otra camiseta sin mangas, pero de color negro y se la lanzó- Ponte esta  
Tom dudó un momento, pero supo que se vería como un niño si pedía permiso para cambiarse en el baño así que se quito el que tenía y se puso el otro rápidamente. Jake no le quitaba la vista de encima, el pantalón de vestir combinaba muy bien con todo y acentuaba su trasero.  
\- Ponla dentro de los pantalones  
\- De acuerdo- Tom se desabrocho el pantalón para poner la camiseta dentro  
\- Pon las manos en los bolsillos- Jake siguió con las fotos- Listo, eso es todo  
\- Gracias- Tom recogió su ropa  
\- Ven, vamos a escoger de una vez cuales quieres  
\- Ok- Tom se acercó a la computadora del mayor  
Jake descargó las fotos de la cámara y estás comenzaron a aparecer en la pantalla, Tom se ruborizo un poco al verse así mismo, cuando modelaba se convertía en alguien totalmente diferente, no sentía vergüenza ni se escondía  
\- Eres bueno modelando- Jake lo miró- aunque aún eres un poco tímido  
\- Creo que es porque recién estoy empezando- Tom se inclinó un poco para ver mejor  
\- ¿Usas lentes? - preguntó Jake riendo  
\- Si- iré a traerlos mejor  
Tom regresó ya con sus lentes puestos y se sentó al lado de Jake a escoger las fotografías, algunas iban a utilizarlas en blanco y negro, le daba un toque más elegante. Tom miraba como Jake editaba las fotos y no podía evitar quedarse mirándolo, era bastante guapo y no podía evitar sentirse atrido hacia él.  
\- ¿Tengo algo en la cara? - preguntó Jake  
\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Tom mirándolo hacia otro lado  
\- Como llevas rato mirándome  
\- No... ósea si… te estaba mirando es solo que…  
\- ¿Te parezco atractivo? - preguntó mirándolo  
\- Si…- Tom se ruborizo  
\- Me lo dicen a menudo- Jake sonrió y Tom se perdió en sus ojos azules  
\- Seguro- Tom se mordió el labio nervioso- ¿yo te parezco guapo?  
\- ¿Tú? - Jake volvió a mirarlo- Tienes buen trasero  
\- Me refería a mi rostro- Tom se ruborizo aún más  
\- A si, también es bonito- Jake empezó a reírse  
\- ¿Eres así con todos tus clientes?  
\- Solo con los que me gustan- Jake termino de editar las fotografías y empezó a imprimirlas- va a demorar un poco  
\- Ok- Tom se puso de pie- iré a cambiarme  
\- Puedes cambiarte aquí- se encogió de hombros- si deseas  
Tom lo quedó mirando y comenzó a pensar que tan poco profesional sería acostarse con su fotógrafo, hacía meses que no estaba con nadie y desperdiciar una oportunidad así… Sonrió y se quitó la camiseta mientras miraba a Jake, abrió su pantalón lentamente sin romper el contacto visual y lo dejo caer, lo pateo a un costado y se giró a coger la ropa con la que había llegado. Escuchó los pasos de Jake acercarse y sintió como se apegaba a su trasero y lo agarraba por las caderas.  
\- Si, sin duda alguna tu mejor atributo es tu trasero  
\- ¿Debería sentirme ofendido por eso? - preguntó Tom mientras empujaba ligeramente su cuerpo hacia atrás  
\- Para nada- Jake empezó a besar su cuello- ¿ya no eres tímido?  
\- Más puede el deseo que la timidez, estoy en modo modelo  
\- Interesante- Jake acaricio su pecho y modio su hombro  
\- Agh…- soltó Tom ante el gesto  
\- Eso sonó muy bien- beso su espalda- quiero más  
\- Tienes que ganarte más- Tom movió su trasero hacia atrás para rozar la erección del mayor  
\- ¿Cómo te gusta? ¿suave o duro?  
\- Duro… muy duro…  
\- Perfecto- Jake lo empujo hacia adelante y Tom se apoyó en el taburete  
Jake empezó a envestirlo sobre la ropa interior, se quito su camiseta y beso la espalda del menor, con una de sus manos empezó a rozar la erección de Tom y los suspiros siguieron su coro, le encantaba como gemía. Cogió un preservativo de una mesita cercana, abrió sus pantalones y los dejo caer al igual que su ropa interior, jugó con el elástico del bóxer de Tom y luego siguieron su camino hasta el suelo; comenzó a rozar su erección con la entrada del castaño.  
\- ¿Seguro que duro? – preguntó antes de entrar  
\- Si… ah… muy duro…  
\- Lo que tu digas  
Jake se puso el preservativo y estimulo un poco su erección, tanteo una vez más la entrada de Tom y entró de lleno en él y lo escucho gritar de placer, se quedó quieto un momento antes de comenzar a envestirlo, se agarraba de sus caderas para no salir completamente, Tom por su parte estimulaba su propia erección y con su otra mano se aferraba al taburete para no caerse.  
Jake jadeaba por el esfuerzo, pero estaba disfrutando del momento, penetraba a Tom con rudeza, como si quisiera romperlo; le gustaba el sexo duro y Tom era perfecto, se agarro de los hombres del menor para profundizar más su estocadas y Tom volvió a gritar, había tocado su punto más sensible, se detuvo y salió de él.  
\- Recuéstate ahí- le señalo una colchoneta que estaba en el piso  
Tom obedeció y se recostó agotado mirando como Jake se acercaba a él, abrió las piernas y elevo su trasero, Jake se posiciono y volvió a penetrarlo con la misma intensidad, beso su cuello y mordió sus pezones, Tom jadeaba y seguía masturbándose, Jake volvió a tocar su punto más sensible y Tom acabo manchándolos a ambos con su semen; Jake sintió la opresión en su miembro pero quería seguir, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, hizo las estocadas más lentas y fue peor, necesitaba correrse, beso a Tom y mordió sus labios, el menor abrió su boca y lo dejo jugar con su lengua, Jake siguió penetrándolo hasta que fue demasiado tortuoso para él mismo y se vacío dentro del menor.  
\- Mierda- susurró al ver como el semen salía  
\- Justo eso… estaba pensando…- dijo Tom dejándose caer  
\- Puedes venir cuando quieras a tomarte fotos- Jake lamio el miembro de Tom- siempre y cuando me dejes cogerte  
\- Dalo por hecho- Tom suspiro y sonrio


End file.
